1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication repeaters; and more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to wireless communication repeaters using digital signal processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless repeaters are generally used to repeat signals and to extend the range of wireless transmitters. Many wireless transmitters use circuitry that makes the repeaters large, expensive and difficult to modify. With the development of cell phone communications came the general desire of people to be continually connected to their cell phone network provider, even in areas where signal strength from the provider is limited. As a result, cell phone carrier providers have been continually increasing the number of transmission towers to cover more area. However, they still rely on repeaters to communicate through large structures, such as shopping malls and the like. There exists a need for an improved wireless communication repeater the is easy to modify, smaller and or less expensive.